1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of ordnance. More particularly, it pertains to the field of rocket launchers in which a rocket is launched from a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocket propelled missiles are commonly shipped and stored in individual tubes which also serve as launching tubes, each tube with its contained missile being attached for firing to a reloadable launcher. Typically, the tube is provided with a detachable cover which hermetically seals one end of the tube and is removed prior to mounting the tube on the launcher by insertion of the tube into an extension tube of the launcher. Prior to removal of the cover, the missile is protected from moisture by a quality of desiccant which, typically, is disposed in the cover. However, when the tube is mounted on the launcher the desiccant is removed with the cover and, in any event, is exposed to the environment and absorbs moisture so that the missile is no longer protected from moisture and becomes inoperational, or, at least, must be taken out of service for drying.
It is known to insert a detachable cylindrical plug containing desiccant into a gun barrel to keep the interior thereof from rusting. It is also known to utilize a pair of such plugs, which are fitted in the opposite barrel ends which in use and which interfit when not in use, to prevent vitiation of desiccant in one of the plugs.